


Forget About It

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Hercules inspired, female nolan patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: If Nolan had a dime for every time some random man decided to try to save her then maybe she would have enough to buy her soul back from Nico.
Relationships: Nico Hischier/Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Forget About It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Forget About It" from the stage musical of Hercules that sadly does not have a soundtrack but here's a performance from the actors that played Meg and Hercules: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5xb2xmvg6E

This was supposed to be easy. Convince the River Guardian to join Nico’s little uprising, knock a couple years off her sentence. Easy. But Patty failed to take into account what the Guardian would want in exchange and Nolan didn’t want anything to do with the monster. And normally all she had to do was sent a withering glare at anyone who demanded that of her and they would back down and just do what she told them, but apparently that didn’t work on giant, blue centaurs.

“Put me down.” Nolan glared up at the Guardian, who was holding her tightly in his grip, “Nico owns my soul and we both know he won’t be happy I return to him -”

“He told you to do whatever it takes, girlie,” the Guardian snarled at her, tightening his grip on her and grinning as she struggled to try to free herself.

“Hey!” a voice called out, causing both scowling faces to turn toward it and Nolan groaned.

Standing there was a man, fists on his hips in what was probably supposed to be a power stance. Great, another wanna be hero. If Nolan had a dime for every time some random man decided to try to save her then maybe she would have enough to buy her soul back from Nico. Maybe. If the God of the Underworld could be enticed by that. And this puny mortal - who looked kind of like a raccoon - didn’t stand a chance against the River Guardian.

“This is kind of a private fight,” Nolan addressed him as she managed to free one of her arms.

“Ma’am,” he replied, “I’m here to let you know you have options.”

“Ma’am?!” Nolan’s eyes widened and then instantly narrowed, directing a sharp glare down at him, “Is that what you think is going on here? I’m a MA’AM who needs to be rescued?!”

“Okay, let’s stay calm,” he put both hands out in front of him, “I know you’re currently in the grips of a GIANT UGLY MONSTER, but my name is Travis and I’m here to save you!”

“Oh Brother….” Nolan rolled her eyes as this Travis guy pulled his sword out with a little too much gusto and flung it into the water. Not that the sword would have been much good with how large the Guardian is. 

What she wasn’t expecting was for Travis’ next move to be taking a running start and head-butting the Guardian in the abdomen, causing them to go crashing into the waterfall and Nolan to be dropped into the River. 

“Great.” she muttered, crawling out of the water and starting to try to wring out her dress and hair, watching disinterestedly as Travis started battling the the Guardian, “Oh, good, he stumbled across his sword… and there it goes.”

Nolan didn’t understand men. Did they ever think anything through. A bunch of babies, the lot of them. God, Nolan wanted to smack them. And this particular one thought she needed rescuing? Please. She could rescue herself just fine.

In Nolan’s perfect world men - mortal and immortal - wouldn’t exist. No one to stop her from doing whatever she wanted. No one to think she needed a hero. No one to assume to was helpless. No one to her she can’t do something just because she lacks a piece of anatomy. No pesky Gods of the Underworld to take advantage of her in a moment of weakness and take possession of her soul. No one to break her heart and lead to that moment of weakness.

She took in this “Travis” as he managed to hold his own against the Guardian better than Nolan had expected. He wasn’t very tall, definitely shorter than her, but he was ripped she realized as he physically lifted the Guardian up and threw him. Nolan hadn’t come across anyone like that, but shook her head before she could continue that train of thought. Men were for her to use to her advantage, to get them whipped and helpless to her charms, to do with as Nico told her. She didn’t have time for anything else - she wasn’t free to do anything else.

And this wasn’t the first time some wanna be hero had tried to save her from something. They were all the same, too. All of them strong, and dashing, with varying degrees of sword skills and terrible, and they all wanted to be repaid for their efforts. And not with the limited funds she had.

She had finally gotten the water rung out of her dress when the wannabe-hero trudged out of the river, the Guardian unconscious and floating back down the river. She hated to admit that she was a little impressed. Not that she would ever show it.

“Okay, are you done now, Wonderboy?” Nolan asked as he shook his hair out like a dog.

“My name’s Travis.” he replied, giving her what she reluctantly labelled as a charming smile.  
.  
“I don’t care.” She held her hand up to cut him off, “Let me tell you a little something about saving women who don’t need to be saved.”

And Travis didn’t hear anything she said after than, intraced by the woman in front of him. He had never seen anyone as beautiful and he had met Aphrodite. Her eyes were a startling shade of blue and the fabric of her purple dress clung to her. No girl - no person - had ever given Travis butterflies like these. He was sure that there was no one like her in the world, let along in Greece.

“I’ve been out on my own since I was twelve,” she was saying as he finally tuned back in, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “and I’ve done a pretty good job of taking care of myself up until now and I’ll continue to take care of myself because I the only person I have ever been able to rely on is me. I don’t need a hero.”

“Do you want to come to Athens with me?” Travis blurped out, “I’m sure Gritty wouldn’t mind another passenger?”

“What a gritty?” Nolan asked carefully.

“My pegasus.” Travis replied, whistling and grinning as an orange winged horse appeared from the trees.

“Yeah,” Nolan shook her head, “I don’t fly. Anyway, I should go.”

“Well, if you ever need me to save you again, or to not save you again, or to just - “

Nolan took pity on him and kissed his cheek, smiling a little as he immediately stopped talking and went pink. Laughing lightly, she said, “See you around, Wonderboy.”

And she felt Travis’ eyes watching her as she walked away.

“You failed, Nolan,” a voice greeted her as she entered the darkest part of the woods.

Turning toward it, she said, “It wasn’t my fault, Nico. I had everything under control until -”

“Until one of Zeus’ bastards showed up,” Nico cut her off, straightening up and making his way over to her, eyes dark and expression dark, “Although, I do like how you look wet.”

She narrowed her eyes as he got closer, proud of herself for not flinching when he trailed a hand down her arm and then to her waist, pulling her against him and smirking as her hands flew to his shoulders to try to keep herself from crashing against him. 

“You know...you could make this so much easier for yourself if you would just agree to be my Queen.” Nico purred, the hand not gripping her hip tightly running through her long, wild hair.

“No.” Nolan attempted to push back.

“Fine.” Nico replied, letting go of her waist and grabbing her arm instead, “Guess I’ll add another five years onto your sentence for your failure.”

Nolan shut herself away in her room - her cell - as soon as she could upon returning to the Underworld. Nico had made her attend his session with the Fates and then the Harpies showed up and they all adored Nolan - something that surprised everyone - so what should have been fifteen minutes turned into an hour of Nico raging about the River Guardian and wannabe heroes and Nolan’s failure until Alecto scolded the God of the Underworld for blaming Nolan for circumstances out of her control.

She made sure to lock the door and laid down on the bed. She was lucky to have a room - a suite of rooms really - but she wasn’t stupid. She knew it was only meant as an enticement, a way to convince her to take Nico’s offer. But she couldn’t. She had already damned herself, she didn’t want to make it worse. 

As she willed herself to sleep, all thoughts of her shitty life were replaced with kind eyes, charming smiles, and the raccoonish wannabe hero she would probably never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this into a series


End file.
